magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Hildessohn
Noah Hildessohn is an ordinary currently residing in Fyr'stcercle. She is voiced by Yuuka Nanri. I'll get to it omg Appearance Noah is a girl of slight frame, who wears a floral-print shirt under a loose hoodie with brown shorts. Her hair is a long, reddish brown colour, and she pins back the sides woth a ribbon clip. She is almost always seen with a pair of metal crutches in hand, and often appears an inch shorter than she actually is due to her scissor-like manner of walking. She has cerebral palsy and seems to have suffered other past trauma to her legs. In Mage Form she becomes five years younger and adopts a cape and small crown. She wears a deep red jacket and shorts, ends of her hair also becoming more saturated in colour. The armour covering her legs is ornate but sturdy, and there is no sign of her previous disability. Personality Closed and unwelcoming to strangers, Noah is very distrustful and struggles to maintain social connections with others for fear of being judged for her disability. Even if the other means no harm or only wishes to help, she often finds herself stubbornly refusing their assistance or trying to prove her independence whenever possible. Rather, deep down she would like to be the one who is helpful and considerate towards others but finds her physical state too weak and unreliable to fulfill those hopes. Biography Unavailable. Relationships >>> Lait, Racq, Leon, Jean, Aelia, Owen Battle kicks everything into the ground if she can't kick you she'll just kick the ground she actually does this because she's so fat in mage form she can create earthquakes Stats : Potential for transforming time!!! still only 50 minutes but still better than nothing Abilities : Ground Break Zero (normal) - Getting in close range, Noah strikes with both legs in quick succession, the armour around her legs strengthening as she moves. Double bludgeoning hits. > When striking from out of direct contact, a kick sends a sharp shockwave through the ground to shake underneath a target. It can only be used (to any great effect) within a 10 metre radius. Blood of Kings (special) - This requires the use of her own blood. Noah will form it into a sizeable and sharp spear that can be launched like a missile - the more blood used, the more effective the attack. To attack at 100% efficiency, it will require so much blood she will certainly be forced out of mage form and fall unconscious afterwards. She may be able to stay awake at 70% efficiency or less, but is rendered immobile. At contact the spear explodes into shards that will impale and cut the target, returning to liquid when she loses consciousness. The time taken to create the spear is shorter the more open wounds she has. Other information *Scowling face is normal *good luck trying to help her do anything *basically this --.png|-- --.png|-- Category:Ordinary Category:Youthful Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Female